


home is somewhere between our twisting limbs

by kenoshakid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THEY DESERVE IT, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, listen i just want them to catch a break and have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenoshakid/pseuds/kenoshakid
Summary: Beau and Jester finally get home and relax after a long day of adventuring.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	home is somewhere between our twisting limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I haven't written fanfic in like eight years, much less smut, but I haven't really touched another human being since May. What I'm saying is, I'm gay, I'm horny and I wrote some porn for y'all. Enjoy!  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so I might mess up occasionally. Please be kind!

“Ugh! Finally!” Jester kicks open the door of their room and dramatically lets herself fall onto her bed overcome with the exhaustion and relief that you only feel when you come home after a really long time away. Beau crosses the room after her and rips open the window to let the cool night air of Rosohna into the stuffy room. She turns around leaning on the window sill and smiles at Jester splayed across the bed. 

“Yea, being home again feels really good.” she agrees and throws her coat over a chair. She sits down on her own bed and starts taking off the bandages wrapped around her hands. Jester sits up and almost instinctively starts watching her fingers work. She loves watching Beaus hands. They always work with such precision and purpose no matter whether she is catching a deadly arrow out of the air, delivering punches or eating spaghetti. Her fingers wrap dextrously around her wrists and untie the knot in the bandages in one swift motion. 

Jester pulls out her sketchbook and pretends to draw something while she continues watching Beau over the edges of the pages. She doesn’t know when she started doing that. It feels calming to see Beau be so fully herself as she gets ready for bed. All the tension gone as she takes the braids out of her hair, meticulously lines up her weapons and jewellery and washes her face with warm water. There also is something weirdly exciting about the muscles in her back moving as she stretches, about the way she takes off her clothes and gently treats the wounds she had sustained in the fight today. Jester had had trouble identifying this new feeling at first, but in recent weeks it had become increasingly clear that she was very much attracted to her best friend. She hadn't quite decided what to do about that yet.

On the periphery of her mind she hears pots clattering, the slosh of water in the hot tub and an indistinct mumble of voices from downstairs. But her eyes are transfixed by Beau’s skin stretching over her ribcage as she puts on a way too big shirt that she thinks might have belonged to Fjord once. She walks over to the washbowl and starts wiping a blood crusted wound on her left cheek with a little sponge. 

“Hey Jes?” she asks casually. “Wanna go downstairs for a midnight snack befo-“ She freezes as she looks up and catches Jesters intense gaze. “Why- why are you looking at me like that?” she asks with a slight smile. It’s hard to tell with her skin tone but Jester swears she blushes a little. For a moment the silence is all consuming as Beau hold Jesters gaze. The tension feels palpable. 

“You’re doing it all wrong!” exclaims the tiefling. She drops her sketchbook, gets up and swiftly crosses the room, taking the sponge out of Beau’s hands. “Here, let me” With much softer movements she starts dapping the wound on Beau’s cheek. She is weirdly aware of how close they are standing, how warm Beaus’s skin is under her fingertips. 

“Rough day, huh?” asks Beau, her voice is a hoarse half whisper. The sound makes the hairs on the back of Jesters neck stand up. Why is that so sexy? Why is her heart beating so fast? Why can’t she break eye contact?

“Yeah, that spider dude almost got you!” Jester is surprised how breathless she sounds. “I’m really glad that you’re okay, though.” Beau’s pupils are so dilated that Jester can barely see the bright blue of her eyes.

“Wouldn’t be if you hadn’t been there. Thank you.” Beau’s eyes seem to be searching for something in her face. Her gaze boring into her. For a second Jester is so sure Beau can see through her straight into her soul. Jester wonders what she finds.

“Hey, Jes?” Beau whispers.

“Hey, Beau..” Jester answers without noticing that she stopped treating the monk's wound.

“What's going on right now?”

“It’s just-“ Jester swallows “I really want to kiss you right now.” Something flashes across Beaus face. Surprise, excitement, desire.

“Go for it.” 

Beau’s lips are soft and taste salty. Jester doesn’t even notice that she drops the sponge and that her hand wanders from Beau’s cheek to her neck, pulling her in closer. Beau wraps her arms around Jesters back and the world disappears. All that Jester knows anymore is how warm Beau’s body is against her’s and how tender her lips are and that she never wants to stop.

Beau pulls back a few millimetres. Jester can still feel her breath on her face. “I’ve wanted to do that forever.” she whispers breathlessly.

“Me too!” Jester agrees and Beau lets out a small chuckle.

“Gods, we are both so stupid.” Jester smiles and leans forward again. The second kiss is rougher and more passionate. Beau’s tongue slides past her lips and Jester can’t form any coherent thought anymore. Her hands slide down Beau's back, one tightly wrapping around her waist while the other one somehow finds its way under her shirt splayed across her ribs right underneath her breast. Her tail wraps around Beau’s thigh pulling her closer.

Jester had never really tried any drugs but it must be something like kissing Beau, she thinks. Absolutely intoxicating, all consuming and a pulsing right at the base of her brain that screams “more, more, more”. She finds herself hating Fjord’s shirt. She wants to feel Beau’s skin on her own. There is a heat building between her legs. 

The kiss becomes wetter and more powerful and Jester grinds against Beau’s hips seeking release for the tension that is building at her core. Beau’s hands are wandering over her body until one firmly grabs her ass and the other one starts unbuttoning Jester’s blouse. 

Beau pulls away for a breathless moment. “Is this okay, Jes?” Do you want this now?”

“Yes, please!” Jester’s voice almost breaks. 

Beau gives her a bright smile. Jester tugs at Beau’s shirt and pulls it over her head with urgency. She takes a second to admire her body. She has seen Beau naked before but this is different. It’s like suddenly seeing your favourite painting in a new light. And Jester likes what she sees. Beau is standing there wearing nothing but her underpants and she is Jester’s. The warm brown skin stretching over wiry muscles, the smalls breast and dark nipples, her eyes dark with excitement.

Beau kisses her neck and continues unbuttoning her blouse. Jester wraps her arms around Beaus back and moans softly into her shoulder. Impatiently she wriggles out of her blouse and starts undoing her pants. As soon as she is only wearing her panties anymore Beau gently nudges her towards the bed. Willingly, Jester lets herself fall into the sheets and pulls Beau down on top of her. Beau chuckles into their kiss at their clumsy landing. But Jester can only think about Beau’s skin on hers, about Beau’s hand caressing her thighs and the growing wetness between her legs. 

Beau’s kisses start wandering downwards. First her neck, her collarbone then her tongue starts gingerly circling her nipple and Jester can’t hold back a moan. Beau’s fingertips, rough and calloused, trace over her waist and hips and the tender skin between her bellybutton and her groin. Eventually Beau’s kisses reach the edge of her panties and Beau gets herself situated between Jester’s legs.

“Is this okay?” Beau asks with her fingertips under the waistband and earnestly looks Jester in the eye. A sudden surge of love for Beau overcomes Jester and she nods quickly.

“Yes! This is super okay!” she blurts out. She continues, quieter and sincere, “Thank you though, for asking.” She shifts her hips to help Beau to take her panties off.

“If you’re uncomfortable with anything just say the word and I’ll stop” the monk says with a warm smile that makes Jester feel lightheaded.

Beau starts slowly tracing the insides of her thighs spiralling towards that middle that Jester wants her to touch so desperately. But she only teasingly strokes over her lips before going outward again. The gentle touches send shudders trough Jesters body and just when she thinks she can’t take it anymore Beau slides two fingers between her folds. Both of them gasp in surprise at the wetness that’s there. Beau pulls her fingers out and licks them with a mischievous smile while maintaining eye contact. Then she bows down and spreads the lips with two fingers and sinks the heat of her mouth across her pussy. She makes one long lick beginning at her opening upwards and over her clit. If everything up until this point has been a revelation then there simply is not a word for the sensation that overcomes Jester now. Not only pleasure rolls over her in a wave. Another feeling, like something she didn’t know she was missing, suddenly clicks into place under Beau’s touch.

Beau is taking her sweet time, alternating between broad strokes and soft kisses to Jesters clit. It seems like she relishes in every little sound that escapes Jester’s lips, determined to commit every sigh and moan to memory. Eventually she starts licking in slow forceful circles around her clit and Jester shivers with pleasure. Each circle sending lighting through her entire body. She moans loudly, the other residents of the Xhorhaus completely forgotten. 

Then, Beau plunges a warm finger into her velvety depths and Jester lets loose a soft scream. While she continues licking her clit at a higher speeds she adds another finger and dextrously strokes them upward, drawing circles inside of her that send waves of heat across her whole body. Jester shudders with every touch. She claws into the sheets and wraps her tail firmly around Beau’s waist. 

“Harder… more…” she whines between loud moans and Beau complies happily. She wraps her free arm around Jester’s hip and uses her new leverage to thrust up into Jester with more and more force. At the same same time she starts sucking on her clit and Jester feels like her brain is melting. Then she adds a third finger. Jester feels herself stretching around Beau’s hand but she is so wet that it’s completely painless, just that gloriously full feeling deep inside. Beau's fingers expertly bend inside her, her knuckles hitting that one spot every time she pulls in or out and causing Jester to moan with every thrust.

She can only take a few minutes of this. Then something magical happens and Jester feels her body contracting around Beaus fingers. Feels her back arching off the bed. Feels the heat that has been steadily pooling in the pit of her stomach explode. She can’t hold back a loud scream as all the tension in her body releases at once and she comes earth shatteringly hard around Beau’s fingers.

Her thighs are still shaking from the aftershock of her orgasm as Beau comes up from between her legs with a big grin. She kisses her belly, her neck and makes her way back to Jesters lips. They share a couple panting breaths before Jester gathers herself enough to speak.

“That was amazing, Beau” she whispers in the monk’s mouth. Beau gives her a generous smile and leans in for a long tender kiss. “What about you though?” Jester asks after pulling away from the kiss. “I wanna make you come, too!”

“Sure! You don’t have to though, if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“Right now,” Jester beams ”I’m very comfortable!” She kisses Beau wrapping her arms around her, pushing her onto the bed. Jester is so much stronger and it takes basically no effort to pin Beau down on her back, Jester hovering over her. Beau lets out a surprised chuckle and bites her lip, seemingly turned on by the display of strength. Swiftly Jester pulls off her panties. She takes a moment to fully take in the sight of Beau naked below her. Dark skin and light scars, face flushed and lips sore from kissing, dark curls between her legs revealing her pink and soaking wet pussy. Jester feels desire wash over her. A new kind of arousal tugging at her brain. She wants to make Beau scream. She wants to see her be completely undone. 

“Hey Beau?” Her own voice sounds unfamiliar, rough and dripping with thirst. “Would it be okay if I used my tail?” Beau’s eye go wide in surprise and arousal.

“Uhh fuck, Jes- sure” she stumbles. “Do whatever you want with me.”

Jester tries to take her time but she is not as patient as Beau. She kisses her neck, relishing for a moment in the sensation of Beau’s pulse racing against her lips, and then kisses down a quick trail towards her groin. Tentatively, she presses a soft kiss against the throbbing wetness and watches in delight as a shudder runs through Beau. Slowly she starts testing out this new terrain, licking and nibbling and sucking at Beau’s clit until a soft moan escapes the monk’s lips. Jester has never heard Beau make a sound like this and it sears herself into the deepest parts of her mind. All she wants anymore is to hear that sound again. She settles into a nice rhythm of licking circles and sucking on Beau’s clit. Beau starts rolling her hips to match Jester’s tempo and lets out ever so sweeter moans and yelps. Jester reaches up with both hands, caressing Beau’s breast and rolling her hard nipples between her fingers.

“Fuck!” A small scream escapes Beau. “You’re a natural, Jes” Her voice is ragged and needy and Jester is so turned on, she is about to lose her mind. She feels her own pussy dripping down her legs and wishes she could touch herself but this is about Beau’s pleasure.

Jester lets her tail curl through her own legs and snake up the inside of Beau’s thigh. The sensitive tip slowly circles upwards while she continues to lick at Beau’s clit. When she reaches the wetness between Beau's legs a shiver runs down the length of her entire tail and up her spine. She draws the tip up and down through Beau’s folds, circling her opening only dipping in ever so slightly. Just teasing her for a few minutes until-

“Please! Fuck me already, Jes!”

Jester grins at the desperation in Beau’s voice and releases her clit from between her lips. She sits up a bit straighter so she can watch as her tail slowly pushes into Beau. She is so tight around her but at the same time so wet that there is no friction. Beau breathes heavy as she is being stretched and Jester gives her a second to adjust. Her own eyes glued on the way Beau’s opening is gripping her tail, all pink and hot and dripping. Slowly she starts to slide in and out eliciting a load moan from Beau. 

Jester leans down again to continue licking Beau’s clit with renewed enthusiasm and makes a wonderful discovery: with way her tail curves over her ass, winds though her legs and sinks into Beau, the shaft brushes though her own folds and sends little lighting bolts trough her body with every movement. As she starts pumping faster and faster into Beau she grinds down shamelessly. With her tail brushing over her clit and Beau so tight around the sensitive tip of her tail, Jester can feel a second orgasm building and it takes effort not to lose focus on fucking Beau.

Beau is moaning with every thrust at this point, bucking her hips up into Jesters mouth and further down onto her tail. Seeking more of that delicious friction. Whispering Jester’s name between ragged breaths and pleas to go faster. Her muscles growing more taut with every second under the cleric’s touch. Jester thrusts hard into Beau and licks frantically until suddenly she contracts hard around Jester. The tiefling looks up and locks eyes with Beau. Her hair is disheveled and a sheen of sweat gleams on her forehead. Her pupils are blown wide and full of a fever Jester only knows from the battle field. She lets out a scream that breaks in her throat and throws her head back as her whole body shakes with the force of her orgasm. The visual is too much for Jester and she careens over the edge herself, coming for a second time.

When their bodies stops trembling from the aftershocks, Jester carefully extracts her tail and collapses next to Beau on the bed.

“That was- Holy shit, Jes!” Jester giggles and nuzzles into Beau’s side. Almost reflexively Beau wraps her arm around her. Their naked and sweaty limbs intertwined as they try to catch their breath. It feels weirdly right. Jester feels safer and more relaxed than she has in a long time. She presses a few soft kisses to Beau’s collarbone and eventually props herself up so she can see the other woman’s face. 

“Holy shit indeed!” she agrees and grins down at Beau. “We should do that again sometime..” Beau’s brain seems to have some trouble computing that sentence.

“Uhhhh… Yeah for sure! That- uhhh that would be great!”

“Next time though,” Jester leans over Beau, their lips almost brushing against each other. “you have to take me on a real date before! I want the full experience, Beauregard Lionett!” she demands and Beau chuckles against her lips. She leans up for a long, tender kiss. When she lays back down and opens her eyes again they are so soft and full of love that Jester feels her knees get weak.

“Anything for you, Jester Lavorre.”


End file.
